Fenrich
Fenrich is a character in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. He is Valvatorez's long time servant and fellow caretaker of the Prinny prison. He constantly praises Valvatorez and wants him to become the tyrant he once was. During the flashback episodes, it was revealed that before Fenrich met Valvatorez, he was a mercenary assigned with the task to assassinate his soon-to-be master. Appearance Personality Fenrich is Valvatorez's ever-loyal servant. He is willing to put his master's will and well-being above all else, even his own life. He constantly praises his master and dismisses any of Valvatorez's quirks as one of his "formidable powers." His attitude toward others, however, can range from disrespectful to rude to outright threatening, especially if they themselves are disrespectful towards Valvatorez. Despite how he occasionally refers to Valvatorez as "Lord Val", he himself dislikes any nicknames that others give either his master or himself that isn't out of respect, such as Fuka calling Valvatorez "Valzy" or himself "Fenfen" (although he strangely makes no remarks on Artina calling him "Mr. Vampire" or "Mr. Weirdo"), and becomes very irritated or uncomfortable if he is personally called a "tsundere." Fenrich has also repeatedly shown a cunning and manipulative side to him and will use whatever means necessary to achieve his objectives, even to the point of manipulating his own master. Prior to meeting Valvatorez, Fenrich never trusted anyone and only sought to accomplish his own personal objectives: money and ruling the universe. As the story progresses, despite dismissing Fuka's suggested possibility of Valvatorez having feelings for Artina, he becomes more overprotective and possessive of his master to where Fuka at one point questioned his sexuality (although it is likely that Fenrich is afraid that Fuka may be correct and his master will no longer be able to help him rule the universe). This is further called into question in the Netherbattle Tournament DLC, in which Fenrich hallucinates a version of Tyrant Valvatorez into existence. Despite knowing that the Val before him is an illusion, he willingly agrees to help him rule the universe. Whether this is Fenrich's schemes to conquer the universe or a genuine devotion to his master is unknown. Although Fenrich dislikes being called a tsundere, there are times where his rude comments are meant to disguise his true feelings. The most prominent example is during the DLC scenario to recruit the Medic where his inner thoughts revealed that he was genuinely worried about her safety. Main Story The Vampire and the Werewolf It is revealed that Fenrich was assigned by a person named Minotrose to assassinate Valvatorez for a reward of 100,000,000 HL. When Fenrich tried to trick Valvatorez and become his ally to study his behavior, Valvatorez thought of him as an ally. Tyrant Valvatorez believed in the power of friendship and trusted Fenrich as a comrade. Valvatorez could defeat any demon that Fenrich made him fight and anyone who wanted the bounty on his head. He had even tried to poison the Tyrant, but it was unsuccessful. Fenrich decided to quit trying to assassinate Valvatorez and decide to go after Minotrose, the person who hired him to assassinate Valvatorez. Fenrich's plan to kill Minotrose and take his money backfired on him when Minotrose took away his magic power and sealed off the moonlight so that Fenrich would be rendered powerless. Valvatorez had quickly came to rescue Fenrich from an incoming silver bullet fired by Minotrose that would had otherwise killed Fenrich. He took every silver bullet to protect Fenrich and helped him escape Minotrose's Demon Party HQ. Outside, Fenrich asked Valvatorez why he came to save him and Valvatorez told him that Fenrich was his comrade even if Fenrich joined him for the money. They decided to exact revenge on Minotrose for what he has done to them. Minotrose is defeated by the two of them and flees when Fenrich revealed that they were going to take him to Hades, the Netherworld's Prison. Fenrich told Valvatorez that he is the master that he has been searching for and vows to him in front of the moon that he will be Valvatorez's servant for as long as the moon shines. Fenrich is not present with Valvatorez when the vampire snuck to the Human World. He later accompanies Valvatorez when he is brought down to Hades and the vampire becomes a Prinny Instructor. The Rebellion Throughout the events of the game, Fenrich is shown to be a staunch ally of Valvatorez's party as they try to overthrow the Corrupternment, being the one to have convinced his master to rebel in the first place. He also tries various times to convince Val to drink blood once more, even going as far as to fake his own death in an attempt to accomplish this. He is also shown to be immediately suspicious of "Vulcanus", more than partially due to her budding relationship with his master. He stays by Valvatorez's side for the fights with DES X and Hugo, being with him when they learn that Nemo had been in control of the Netherworld for presumably years beforehand. When Nemo reveals that he plans to destroy the moon, Fenrich quickly becomes enraged and vows to fight against him tooth and nail to prevent it. This is because the moon to him is a symbol of his servitude to Valvatorez, and that its destruction would effectively break the promise the two of them made when they first became servant and master. This intense reaction may also be due to Fenrich's fear that Val will be unable to help him gain power, though the true reason for it is unconfirmed. He ultimately ends up fighting against Fear the Great alongside Valvatorez and their allies. A New Promise In Fenrich's Epilogue, he begins conspiring to overthrow the newly-appointed President Axel along with Valvatorez, though Val convinces him that Axel will likely be overthrown anyway without them intervening. Fenrich mentions that he should ignore Axel in focus of his "mission", which causes Valvatorez to question what exactly his mission is. Fenrich reveals that his ultimate goal is still to help Valvatorez conquer the entire universe, even surpassing God himself. Fenrich also mentions that he's been holding back these plans since they've arrived in Hades and that he's tired of not aiding Valvatorez in this ordeal. Val decides to make another promise to his devotee: that he will one day conquer the entire universe, asking for Fenrich's support along the way. Fenrich also mentions that he has an idea to bring Valvatorez back to the full extent of his powers, but this idea is never elaborated on. The Post-Game/DLC Along with Valvatorez and the rest of the Hades Party, Fenrich investigates the quantum distortions in the Netherworld that are causing different people to be placed into the role of President, including Axel, Flonne, Etna, Laharl and Raspberyl. He ends up fighting Asagi and Zetta along with the rest of the Hades Party. In the Netherbattle Tournament DLC, Fenrich expresses discomfort at how the tournament is giving away the ability to rule the entire Netherworld as a simple prize, as he feels the only person worthy of ruling it is Valvatorez. He is fought alongside Tyrant Valvatorez, who was conjured by the werewolf's desire for his master to return to his full power, in the penultimate round of the tournament, and accompanies his master in his fight against King Krichevskoy. In Battle Storywise, Fenrich is a skilled fighter and mercenary, earning him the nickname "Moonlight Fang." As a Werewolf demon, Fenrich possesses immense speed and physical strength as well as the ability to channel his mana into his fists to either make his strikes stronger or to release it in the shape of Hell Hounds. By directly absorbing the moonlight, Fenrich is able to transform into a large and menacing wolf, increasing his speed even further. His main weaknesses, however, is if he is somehow cut off from being able to absorb moonlight and silver bullets. Fenrich is similar in nature to Brawlers from previous games, giving him a balance of Attack and Speed. As such, it's only natural for him to be good with Fist weapons. However, he can also use Axes. His native Evility "Tyrant's Slave" increases his stats by 30% when he is directly adjacent to Valvatorez. During the Flashback DLC, Fenrich has a different native Evility "Moonlight Fang" which increases the damage he deals with wind elemental attacks by 20% while decreasing the damage he takes from the same element by 20%. His Unique Skills are Swift Power Shot, Dual Canine Attack and Vanargandr. All of his unique skills are wind elemental. Swift Power Shot is a move that targets a single enemy that is two spaces in front of Fenrich and pushes them back a space. When performing this move Fenrich dashes around the enemy, confusing them before jumping at them and hitting them with a full powered punch, knocking them back. It is learned at Level 8 and has a Power Level of F. Dual Canine Attack is a move that targets a single enemy and has a range of 3. This move has Fenrich leaping and firing two charged balls of energy at the target enemy. These balls take on the shape of Hell Hound beasts and ram right into the enemy. It is learned at Level 32 and has a Power Level of D. Vanargandr is a move with a plus shaped area of effect with a space diagonal to the left and right sides of the plus (having the same range of Almaz's Help Me Goddess skill). With this move, Fenrich turns into a full blown werewolf under a full moon and charges at the enemy, unleashing a massive slash attack. It is learned at Level 80 and has a Power Level of D. In ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited'', Fenrich can learn the Tier 9 Fist skill "Libra Pasio" at Level 1500. Other Appearances ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Fenrich appears in ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness ''as a Post Game character. He encounters Laharl and the party when they go to Hades in search of Valvatorez, hoping to test their might against him. It is revealed that Fenrich made up rumors about his master's growing power in order to attract new challengers, and that those rumors had attracted Laharl's party to Valvatorez in the first place. He is fought alongside Valvatorez and a trio of Prinnies in the Rehabillation Room stage from ''Disgaea 4. He is Level 1000 like Valvatorez when recruited. He retains all of his specials from Disgaea 4. ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Fenrich appears alongside Valvatorez and Artina in a special DLC episode of ''Disgaea 5 and unlike Disgaea D2, he can be recruited during the main story. During the storyline, he accompanies Valvatorez and Artina to the Pocket Netherworld, where they proceed to kidnap members of Seraphina's Prinny Squad for re-education. Killia pursues them and is able to pass Valvatorez's "tests" to free the Prinnies from re-education. Later on, Fenrich tries to trick Val into regaining his tyrant power by eating a special sardine curry that's distinct smell masks the fact that he put human blood into it. However, the Prinnies taste-test it and find out the secret ingredient, causing Val to scold Fenrich for his actions. The three join the party soon after Killia offers to make sardine curry for Val on a regular basis. He retains his skills from Disgaea 4 and Disgaea D2, as well as his ability to use both fists and axes. When talked to in the base, he mainly goes on about Valvatorez. Gallery File:Charactersketch l02.jpg|Concept Art of Fenrich. File:Fenrich Portrait.jpg|Fenrich's portrait in Disgaea 4. File:Fenrihi cutin.JPEG|Fenrich's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. DD2 Fenrich Cut-In.png|Fenrich's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. Trivia *Fenrich's English voice actor is Patrick Seitz, who has been the voice of Zetta since Disgaea 4. *Although he is younger than Valvatorez by almost 500 hundred years, Fenrich appears older than him after the vampire lost his power. **Tyrant Valvatorez is however older in appearance to Fenrich. Category:Disgaea 4 Player Characters Category:Disgaea 5 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea RPG Characters